Nasze królestwo/Fałszywy książę
Fałszywy książę — dwudziesty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Paulina Fanowska *Franciszka Fanowska *Joanna Fanowska *Agata Połaniecka *Aleksandra Hyrrokin *Sebastian Spartakus *Julian *Rebeca *Olena Fanowska *Ksawerij Rycar *Ludolf Fanowski (tylko wspomniany) *Feliks Fanowski (tylko wspomniany) *Trebor Fanowski *GargamelVlog Dobry Pomarańczowy *Generator Frajdy Dobry Pomarańczowy *Ahus Dobry Pomarańczowy *Mieciu Mietczyński *Cyril Myrell Opis Franciszka wznawia swoje śledztwo, dzięki któremu poznaje szokujące fakty z życia jej babci. Paulina postanawia zrobić porządek z trollem, Joanna stara się ratować sytuację kłamstwem, lecz nie wychodzi to na dobre, a Ahus uważa, że królowa wciąż jest martwa. Fabuła Twarz Joanny zastygła w uśmiechu, lecz radość była ostatnim, co mogła teraz czuć. Rebeca zaśmiała się głośno, co dla króla było najpiękniejszym odgłosem. Julian z kolei poczuł, że zaraz pękną mu bębenki. – Znacie się? – Zdziwił się Ksawerij. – To fantastycznie! Skąd? – Długa historia – odparła Joanna, nie odrywając wzroku od byłej piratki. Król objął ukochaną ramieniem, na co ta wtuliła się w niego. Gdyby nie znali Rebeci, pomyśleliby, że naprawdę się zakochała. – Wszystko sobie opowiemy przy posiłku – powiedział władca. – Swoją drogą, Joanna, kim są twoi towarzysze? To pytanie wybudziło ją z transu. Szybko otrząsnęła się, podchodząc do przyjaciół. – To Sebastian Spartakus. Książę Sportlandu, a także Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Fandomu. – Krzyżak skinął głową. – A to jest – tu zamilkła na moment, lecz szybko przypomniała sobie, co ma powiedzieć – Jacques Myrell, książę Onetu. Julian spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, na co ta uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. By nie stracić na wiarygodności, rudowłosy powtórzył gest Sebastiana. – Fantastycznie – skomentował król. – A teraz wybaczcie, mam obowiązki. Widzimy się na obiedzie. Czujcie się jak u siebie. Gdy tylko odszedł, mulatka podeszła do nich, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Książę Onetu? Nieźle, musicie kłamać żeby was przyjął. – Co tu robisz? – Zapytała Joanna, zakładając ręce na biodra. – Szłam z zamiarem utopienia się, ale trafiłam na tereny, gdzie polował król. Zobaczył mnie, ja się uśmiechnęłam, a on się oświadczył. To było dziwne, ale byłabym głupia gdybym się nie zgodziła. – Czekaj – wtrącił Sebastian – czyli, że król polował w okolicach, gdzie rozbił się statek? – No, może nie w okolicach, ale niezbyt daleko. Joanna przymknęła oczy, starając się nie wybuchnąć złością. – O i nie myślcie, że zrobicie ze mnie potwora przed nim – dodała szybko mulatka. – Powiedziałam mu skąd jestem. Jak zaczniecie na mnie najeżdżać, to zrzucę to na wychowanie. A teraz wybaczcie, ale miałam w planach kupowanie korony. To powiedziawszy, posłała im ostatni uśmiech, po czym odeszła. Julian splątał ręce na piersi, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. – To ja powinienem kupować korony. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Chciałbyś być królową? – Nie, ale chciałbym koronę. – No, teraz jesteś księciem Onetu. Ciesz się. – A właśnie, – w tym momencie zwrócił się do królewny – dlaczego Onetu? I dlaczego w ogóle zrobiłaś ze mnie księcia? Jak szalejemy, to mogłaś chociaż króla. – Króla to on zna – odparła szatynka, rozglądając się, czy nikogo poza nimi nie ma. – Wiesz, znam swojego kuzyna. Nie ugościłby pod swoim dachem biedniejszego szlachcica, więc sam rozumiesz. Jakby dopytywał, to jesteś najmłodszym synem i nie miałeś okazji pojawić się publicznie, bo jesteś chory umysłowo i zdarzają ci się napady wściekłości. Powinien uwierzyć. Znasz się coś na Myrellach? – Julian pokręcił przecząco głową. – To ci wszystko opowiem, bo to bardzo ciekawy temat. Chodźcie, nogi mnie bolą. – Cała trójka podeszła do stojącej pod ścianą ławki. Siadając, poczuli ogromną ulgę. – No to tak, król Cyril i jego żona, królowa Vivienne to kuzyni pierwszej linii. Jej matka i jego ojciec to rodzeństwo. Z kolei rodzice tej matki i tego ojca, też byli rodzeństwem. – Na twarzy Sebastiana zakwitło obrzydzenie, podczas gdy Julian słuchał z zainteresowaniem. – Ale matka króla i ojciec królowej to też jakaś rodzina. Bodajże ciotka i siostrzeniec, ale też głowy nie dam. Tak czy inaczej, dzieje się tak dlatego, że swoją krew uważają za świętą, a bezczeszczenie jej jest dla nich nie do pomyślenia. Znaczy, było, bo nowemu pokoleniu nieźle się dostało z tego powodu. Vivienne rodziła sporo dzieci, ale większość umierało w wieku niemowlęcym. Przeżyła trójka. Gabriel, Pascal i Aurelia. Ale to jest ogólnie bardzo ciekawa sprawa, szczególnie z tym pierwszym. Nie wiadomo o nim prawie nic. Kiedyś tylko Cyril ogłosił, że urodził mu się syn, ale potem cisza. Nie ma grobu, więc żyje, ale trzymany jest w tajemnicy. Prawowitym następcą tronu jest Pascal, ale jego historia też dość smutna. Niedobór wzrostu, ciągle nosi czarne rękawice. Podejrzewa się, że nie ma paznokci. Poza tym, bardzo często choruje, więc nie wiadomo ile jeszcze pożyje. Aurelia z kolei nawet się trzyma, ale mocno kuleje. Podobno jej lewa noga jest o połowę mniejsza od prawej, ale to chyba trochę przesada. Pewne jest tylko to, że nie są równe. O, a Vivienne to w ogóle niezła partia. Bo widzisz, chodzą niezłe plotki, że Cyril lubi na wojnach podymać, em, znaczy, uwolnić pragnienia seksualne. Tak, czy tak, ma masę bękartów. Znaczy, miał, bo żona dowiadywała się o każdym i wybijała. – Jak poznawała, że to oni? – Zapytał Julian. – Jeździła z nim na te wojny? – Łatwo jest poznać Myrella. Jasna cera, rude włosy, brązowe oczy i masa piegów. Dlatego akurat do ich dynastii cię wzięłam. Wyglądasz jak typowy przedstawiciel ich rodziny. – Jejku. Co za banda popaprańców. Dobrze, że nie jestem z nimi spokrewniony. Swoją drogą, dużo o nich wiesz. Joanna machnęła ręką, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Takie hobby. Znam sporo dynastii, a ich drzewa genealogiczne mam w małym palcu. Przynajmniej do pięciu pokoleń wstecz. To się czasem przydaje. Moja siostra, królowa swoją drogą, poprosiła przed swoimi zaręczynami żebym jej spisała wszystkich młodych książąt i królów z najbliższych królestw. Do dziś nie wiem po co... – Tu urwała, zastanawiając się chwilę. – Aaaa! Dobra, teraz to ma sens. No nic, wracając. Musisz znać podstawowe fakty. Herbem Myrellów jest delfin na błękitnym tle. – Czemu tak? – Bo to symbol Posejdona i Dionizosa. I nieśmiertelności podobno. Tak, czy inaczej, pamiętaj że masz na imię Jacques. Powtórz imiona rodziców. – Cyril i Vivienne? – Rodzeństwa. – Gabriel, Pascal i Aurelia. Ej, a jak twój kuzyn zapyta o Gabriela? – Powiedz, że to tajemnica rodzinna. Jak zacznie dociekać, to się obraź. – To mówiąc, odetchnęła, opierając się o brzeg ławy. – Mówię wam, już bliżej niż dalej. Zanim się obejrzymy, będziemy w Fandomie. Swoją drogą, mam nadzieję, że dadzą nam jakieś ubrania na zmianę. Rebeca, wbrew temu co powiedziała trio, dogoniła narzeczonego. Zauważywszy ją, król uśmiechnął się promiennie, zatrzymując się. – Co tu robisz najmilsza? Myślałem, że dzisiejszy dzień chcesz przeznaczyć na kupowanie korony. Jak łatwo się domyślić, piratka go nie kochała. Ceniła za to jego władzę i to, co mogła dzięki niej zyskać, a to jej w pełni wystarczało. – Ciężko mi bez ciebie – odparła. Mężczyzna ułożył dłonie na jej policzkach, posyłając jej pełne ciepła spojrzenie. – Mogłabym ci dziś towarzyszyć? – Bardzo bym chciał, ale jestem zajęty. Mam spotkania dyplomatyczne, aż sam nie wiem w co ręce włożyć. Ale może mnie odprowadzisz. – W odpowiedzi, Rebeca uśmiechnęła się, a para ruszyła w znanym królowi kierunku. – Mam dziś spotkania dyplomatyczne. Pofatygowali się do mnie ambasadorzy z wielu krain. Muszę omówić sprawy wyprawy wojennej na Świętą Wyspę i czy Biała Ziemia ją wspomoże. Mówiąc szczerze, nie widzę tego, ale w przyszłości to my możemy potrzebować wsparcia. Ciężka sprawa, moja miła. Uwierzysz, że król Onetu pofatygował się tu osobiście? – Król Onetu? Czyżby ojciec naszego gościa? – Tak, on. Eh, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Pewnie martwi się o syna. – Wykorzystaj to. – To nie jest głupi pomysł, najmilsza. Prawdę mówiąc, jest świetny! Oddam mu syna, on będzie wdzięczny, a Biała Ziemia będzie mogła w przyszłości upomnieć się o przysługę. Ucałował swą ukochaną z wdzięczności. Mulatka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak bardzo jej się poszczęściło. Olena, jak się spodziewała, nie zasnęła tej nocy. Snuła się więc po pałacu bez celu, pragnąc snu i jednocześnie nie móc zasnąć. Miała szczerze dość. Jej uwagę przyciągnęła mijająca ją w biegu Radosława. Nawet nie odwróciła się za teściową, dopiero gdy ta zawołała za nią, zatrzymała się i odwróciła. – Co cię napadło? – Zapytała regentka. Dla Oleny takie zachowanie było co najmniej dziwne. Radosławie przed chwilą zmarła córka, a ona zamiast oddać się żałobie, czego się po niej spodziewała, biega radośnie po pałacu. – To ty nie wiesz? – Czego nie wiem? Blondynka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, co tym bardziej zmąciło Olenie w głowie. – Twoje niecne plany legły w gruzach. – Jakie znowu niecne plany? Znowu będziesz mnie oskarżać o należenie do Illuminatów, jak dwanaście lat temu? – Wciąż to podtrzymuję, ale nie o to chodzi. Jak mogłaś nie usłyszeć, kucharki krzyczały okropnie głośno. Czy tylko ja mam na tyle wyczulony słuch żeby... – Przestań się chwalić i mów o co chodzi. Radosława zmarszczyła brwi, jednak na jej twarzy wciąż gościł uśmiech. – Paulina żyje. Olena spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie potrafiła tego sobie wyobrazić, w końcu jeszcze tej nocy medyczka skazała ją na śmierć. Matka królowej wzięła to za zawód, więc kąciki jej ust uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. – Jest w kuchni i je – dodała blondynka. – Niedługo zemści się na każdym, kto chciał jej śmierci. Nie zapomni ci twoich grzechów. – Jakich znowu... Z resztą, nieważne. To mówiąc, zupełnie ignorując synową, poszła szybkim krokiem do kuchni. Nie zwróciła też uwagi na wchodzącego do sali tronowej Naitsabesa, gestem dłoni nakazując mu czekać. Radosława wyobraziła sobie, jak w końcu pozbywa się z pałacu znienawidzonej teściowej. Potem otrzymuje tytuł królowej matki, żyje długo i szczęśliwie, a jej wrogowie nie mają nawet grobu. Nie mogąc przegapić początku tego wszystkiego, poszła za Oleną. Na widok babci, Paulina uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć wciąż pozostawała przejęta sprawą Joanny. Regentka odetchnęła, uśmiechając się z ulgą. Radosława gotowa była uścisnąć córkę, ale Olena okazała się szybsza. – Jak dobrze widzieć cię żywą. – Miło nie być martwą. Jak się regentowało? Jest coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? Matka monarchini przyglądała się temu z niedowierzaniem. To zdecydowanie odbiegało od tego, jak sobie wymarzyła. – W miarę, ale nie zdążyłam zrobić wszystkiego. Opowiem ci, chodźmy. Obie zgodnie ruszyły w stronę sali tronowej, a Olena zajęła się streszczeniem ogólnego zarysu obecnej sytuacji. Radosława spojrzała na Franciszkę pytająco, co ta zupełnie zignorowała. Gdy królowe dotarły na miejsce, ich oczom ukazał się Naitsabes. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, uginając kolana. – Kto to? – Zapytała Paulina, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – A, tak, wyleciał mi z głowy. Nowy Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki. – Odparła Olena, by po chwili zwrócić się do niego. – Jak ci tam było? – Naitsabes Telżyński, Pani. Paulina zmarszczyła brwi, przeszywając go wzrokiem. Rycerz wyprostował się, choć widać było pot spływający po jego czole. – Pani, według twojego rozkazu, wysłałem armię na trolla. Zapadła cisza. Królowe wyraźnie oczekiwały odpowiedzi, którą tak ciężko było wydusić blondynowi. – I? – Emerytka wyglądała na wyraźnie znudzoną. – Co z trollem? Jest martwy? – Nie, ale armia tak. Kobiety zamarły. Naitsabes, czując się w obowiązku wyjaśnienia sprawy, szybko dodał. – Ale nie wszyscy! Tylko ci, których wysłałem. – Kazałam ci wysłać najlepszych! Powiedziałeś, że z pewnością dadzą sobie radę i nie mam się o co martwić! Przez twoją głupotę Fandom stracił połowę armii! Franciszka i Radosława weszły do sali tronowej, a ich wzrok padł na Paulinę. Królowa, wciąż nieco blada i osłabiona po chorobie, zamknęła powieki, szepcąc coś pod nosem. Naitsabes z sercem w gardle oczekiwał reakcji monarchini, jednocześnie nie mogąc uwierzyć we własny pech. Dopiero co objął należny mu urząd, a jak na razie wszystko obraca się przeciwko niemu. Po chwili rozległ się głośny ryk, a wraz z nim wzrosła panika. Z korytarza wybiegł Ahus z odkrytym torsem, a na widok Pauliny, zatrzymał się. – Ej, to ty tak rykłaś? – Dlaczego bym miała?! Poza tym, ubrałbyś się. – Nie wiem jakie dźwięki wydają zombiaki. No, ale jeżeli to nie ty, to znaczy, że zaraz pożre nas troll. – Mówił to takim tonem, jakby w ogóle nie robiło mu to różnicy. – No nic, nie mogę umrzeć bez spełnienia jednego z marzeń. Jakbyś spotkała moich braci, to przekaż im, że ich kochałem, czy coś w tym stylu. To mówiąc, odszedł, lecz nagły wstrząs sprawił, że przewrócił się na twarz. Naitsabes instynktownie złapał za miecz, lecz nerwy Pauliny nie wytrzymały. – Pokażę ci jak to się robi. To mówiąc, wyrwała mu miecz z ręki, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w stronę źródła hałasu. – Paulina! – Zawołała za nią Franciszka. – Dokąd ty idziesz?! Przecież schron jest w przeciwnym kierunku! Ta nic nie odpowiedziała, zmierzając w swoją stronę. Mijając Gargamela, nie przystanęła, ani nawet nie obdarzyła go spojrzeniem, podczas gdy ten o mało się nie przewrócił z wrażenia, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc za ramię Generatora Frajdy. – Tak, tak, żyje – powiedziała do niego Radosława, starając się dogonić córkę. – Ale zaraz może przestać. – JAK TO PAULINA ŻYJE?! Trebor nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Ahusa, dla którego ta kwestia wydawała się być najmniej istotna. – Nie wiem czy bycie zombie można uznać za życie, ale jak tam se chcesz. Fakt faktem, zaraz umrzemy, więc musimy zrobić to teraz i przestać odkładać na później. – Czemu mielibyśmy ginąć? – No, bo troll idzie na zamek i nas wszystkich pożre. – Może i lepiej. Fanowski oparł się o ścianę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Teraz to monstrum może nawet rozerwać go na strzępy, a pałac przemienić w gruzy. Wszystko jedno, wszak i tak jego marzenia odeszły bezpowrotnie. Ahus z kolei zdążył już zdjąć spodnie i tylko czekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź kochanka. Trebor spojrzał na niego znudzony, wzdychając ciężko. – Ubierz się, nie mam nastroju. Blondyn prychnął z pogardą. – Zaraz umrzemy, a ty niczego nie możesz dla mnie zrobić. Egoista z ciebie. To mówiąc, wyszedł, trzymając w rękach ubrania. W każdej innej chwili, książę Fandomu pobiegłby za nim i kazał włożyć coś na siebie, by nikt nie połączył faktów, lecz teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Z resztą, i tak większość służby przebywała w schronie. Gargamel dogonił Paulinę. Choć w pewnym stopniu cieszył się, iż nie będzie musiał żenić się z Franciszką, tak obawiał się, że zaraz i tak straci to na wartości, gdyż królowa popełni samobójstwo, idąc prosto w paszczę trolla. – Kobieto, zastanów się! – Mówił, starając się dotrzymać jej kroku. – Wyślę swoje wojsko, jest lepsze od fandomskiego. Oni pokonają trolla, a ty spędzisz ten czas w schronie i włos ci z głowy nie spadnie. Dopiero co wstałaś z łoża śmierci, to prawdziwy cud, musisz się oszczędzać! – Jak się boisz, to sam schowaj się w schronie. Potem pożyczę czy którąś z moich sukni. Król zatrzymał się, obserwując jak pozostali próbują przemówić jej do rozsądku. – Jasne, bo łatwiej jest się unieść nic nie wnoszącą odwagą i umrzeć, zamiast żyć i na coś jeszcze się przydać! – Krzyknął, lecz ta nie odpowiedziała. Pokręcił głową i dodał nieco ciszej. – Pomylona kobieta. Uwielbiam ją. – Masz jeszcze gorączkę – Radosława nie dawała za wygraną, robiąc co może, by odwieść córkę od tego tragicznego pomysłu. – Gargamel ma rację, zadbaj o siebie. – Jak raz się zgadzam, to głupie – dodała Franciszka. Królowa jednak pozostawała głucha na ich słowa. – Generator, powiedz coś! – A co ja mogę? Naitsabes również podążał za nimi, nie śmiąc się odezwać. Czuł się już wystarczająco upokorzony. Nie mniej, ciekawiły go plany władczyni, dlatego też podążał za nią. Poza tym, miała jego miecz i chciałby go kiedyś odzyskać. – Zadowolona jesteś?! – Wykrzyknęła Radosława, patrząc wymownie na teściową. – Co znowu ja?! – Musiałaś wymyślać jakieś równouprawnienie w kwestii dziedziczenia?! Gdyby nie ty, Paulina byłaby teraz królewną jak ich wiele i nikt nie musiałby się specjalnie martwić, ale nie! Ty i te twoje przekonania musieliście wygrać! – Mam dość. Niech ktoś w końcu odetnie jej język! Gdy tylko lichwiarka poczuła się lepiej, ona wraz z Aleksandrą postanowiły przekazać rodzinie królewskiej wyrazy współczucia. Nie spodziewały się jednak, że gdy będą prawie na miejscu, jakby znikąd pojawi się troll. Schowały się za jednym z murów, czekając na odpowiedni moment, by uciec. Na nic takiego jednak się nie zapowiadało, dlatego Agata złapała za jeden z ostrzejszych kamieni, by ryć nim na ścianie. – Co ty robisz? – Zdziwiła się wiedźma. – A na co ci to wygląda? Piszę testament. Nie pozwolę żeby moja fortuna przypadła byle komu. Wszystko przepiszę na mój harem. – W sensie na tych żyjących? – Jedna zaleta mojej śmierci. Spotkam moich martwych kochanków. Aleksandra z kolei myślała nad czarami, choć wątpiła, by jakikolwiek ze znanych jej uroków zdołał obalić tak wielkie monstrum. Coraz mniej dziwiła się Sebastianowi, który nie dał mu rady. Po chwili uwagę kobiet przykuła Paulina. Szła zdecydowanie, nic sobie nie robiąc z otaczającej ją grupy, starającej się odwieść ją od pomysłu. Widząc to, Agata przykryła usta dłonią. – Czy ona nie umierała? – Umierała – odparła zszokowana Aleksandra, nie spuszczając wzroku z Pauliny. – To ty ją leczyłaś? – Leczyłam. – Czyli uratowałaś jej życie. – Uratowałam. – I ona teraz idzie na śmierć! – Idzie. – Zapadła krótka cisza. Rudowłosa wciąż wpatrywała się w królową, a rzeczywistość uświadamiała sobie w swoim tempie. – Cholera, ona idzie na śmierć! Czy ona postradała zmysły?! Paulina stanęła przed trollem. Potwór nawet jej nie zauważył, lecz królowej wcale to nie zrażało. Przeciwnie, gniew w niej zawrzał jeszcze bardziej. – Ej, ty! – Wrzasnęła, czym, o dziwo, udało jej się skupić jego uwagę. – Tak, ty! Ty pierdolony chuju, jak ci nie wstyd się tu pokazywać?! Wypierdalaj tam, skąd przylazłaś i nigdy nie pokazuj mi się na oczy, ty jebana kurwo! Gargamel spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Generatora. Już po nich. Zaraz zginą. Jednak, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, troll ryknął raz jeszcze, po czym odszedł, przeskakując mury pałacu. Aleksandra zerknęła na Agatę, która z tego wszystkiego upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Paulina odwróciła się, oddając Naitsabesowi miecz. Rycerz wziął swoją własność, ukłonił się, po czym odszedł jak najszybciej. Królowa stała w milczeniu, z otwartymi ustami. Pozostali wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem, a napiętą atmosferę przerwał dopiero śmiech Franciszki. – Ale numer! – Wykrzyknęła królewna, nie potrafiąc opanować emocji. – Pokonałaś trolla przeklinając na niego, to niesamowite! Paulina już nie wyglądała tak pewnie. Była blada i wyraźnie zszokowana. – Ja właśnie nawrzeszczałam na trolla – wydusiła. – Po raz pierwszy brak mi słów – rzekł Gargamel. – Wow. To było świetne. – Chyba pójdę się położyć – powiedziała Paulina. Zdążyła oddalić się kilka kroków, gdy usłyszała wołanie Oleny. Starsza królowa podeszła do wnuczki, by następnie ułożyć dłoń na jej czole. – Nie masz już gorączki. – Tak i co to ma do tego wszystkiego? – To, że twoje wakacje się skończyły. Wróciłaś po chorobie, a twoje rządy długo nie trwają. Jeżeli chcesz mieć szacunek ludzi, pokaż, że istniejesz. – Pokonanie trolla im nie wystarczy? – Nikt nie uwierzy w to, co się tu działo. Paulina musiała przyznać jej rację. Już sam fakt, że Gargamela nikt nie poważał coś znaczył. Spojrzała na narzeczonego, gestem dłoni nakazując mu pójście z nią. Król bezwłocznie zbliżył się do niej, by razem z nią ruszyć ku nowym obowiązkom. Olena odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, po czym spojrzała na Radosławę z wyższością. – Mówiłaś coś o moich chorych przekonaniach? Joanna, Sebastian i Julian dostali już swoją komnatę. Co prawda niewiadomym było, czy zostaną na noc, lecz własny kąt zawsze był przydatny. Chociażby po to, by się przebrać. Joanna spojrzała w lustro. Czuła się o wiele lepiej, gdy była ubrana tak, jak nakazywał jej status. Na sobie miała długą, ciemno-niebieską suknię. Co prawda jej głowy nie zdobił diadem, jak miało to miejsce w Fandomie, lecz i tak było jej znacznie lepiej. Poza tym, w końcu mogła być sama. Choć lubiła towarzystwo Sebastiana i Juliana, tak cieszyła się, że w końcu mogła przebywać jedynie ze sobą. Była też pewna, że jej towarzysze czują to samo. Po części miała rację. Sebastian odpoczywał w swojej komnacie, odziany w szaty godne księcia. Leżał na łóżku, radując się każdą chwilą w której w końcu mógł spokojnie pomyśleć, a słodka cisza wydawała mu się najpiękniejszą kochanką. Jego błogi spokój przerwało gwałtowne otworzenie drzwi. Spratakus niechętnie podniósł się, a jego oczom ukazał się Julian. – Coś się stało? Rudowłosy szybko usiadł obok niego, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że ten może tego nie chcieć. – Nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić – odparł, wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Sebastian wywrócił oczami. – Coś wymyślisz, jesteś kreatywny. Nie wiem, poucz się czegoś, albo po prostu poleż, jak normalny człowiek. – Pierwszy raz jestem sam ze sobą! Znaczy, nie pierwszy, ale pierwszy raz nie otacza mnie w takiej sytuacji ciemność i chora potrzeba zjedzenia czegokolwiek. To cholernie dziwne. I jeszcze te ubrania, w życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że będę w takich chodził. – Masz udawać księcia, więc nawet nie myśl, żeby się na nie skarżyć. Inaczej będziemy zgubieni. – Szkoda, bo strasznie drapie w szyję. – Przyzwyczaisz się. A teraz zajmij się sobą i daj mi odpocząć. – Wyganiasz mnie? – Nie chcę brzmieć niegrzecznie, ale tak. Julian podniósł się, by następnie podejść do drzwi i wyjść. Jednak gdy tylko otworzył wrota i zobaczył idącą niedaleko Rebecę, znów je zamknął, zostając w komnacie Sebastiana. – Jednak zostanę – oświadczył. Krzyżak spojrzał na niego znacząco, zastanawiając się, czy użycie siły wypada w takiej sytuacji. – Czy ty masz jakieś problemy ze sobą? – Sporo, ale akurat nie w tym rzecz. Uznałem, że potrzeba ci towarzystwa. – Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałem, że chcę pobyć sam. Masz problemy ze słuchem, czy z rozumieniem? Chociaż, może to i lepiej i tak miałem się ciebie o coś zapytać. – To mówiąc, poklepał miejsce obok, wskazując mu, by je zajął. Gdy ten usiadł, Spartakus zaczął. – Jak nauczyłeś się hebrajskiego? Ile czasu ci to zajęło? – Myślałem, że nie potrzebujesz języka... ten, jak ich określiłeś? – To nieistotne. Mów. – No wiesz, w sumie to sam do końca nie pamiętam. Dużo tego języka słyszałem, miałem z nim regularny kontakt, więc to jakoś samo wyszło. Alfabetu nauczyła mnie jedna z jeńców, Rachela. Łacińskiego nie znała, ale uznała, że nie mogę być analfabetą. A wiesz, to nie jest tak, że znam ten język jakoś super. Po prostu umiem się w nim dogadać, ale nie wiem do końca czy to dobrze brzmi. Dawno nie rozmawiałem w tym języku, a i gramatykę ma ciężką. To takie bardziej na wyczucie. Czemu pytasz? Prawdą było, iż Sebastian uwielbiał wiedzieć wszystko. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś mógł być od niego mądrzejszy w jakieś dziedzinie, co motywowało go do poszerzania swej wiedzy. Miało to swoje zalety, lecz jego pycha przez to rosła. Fakt, że Julian, niewolnik od najmłodszych lat może posiadać umiejętności, których on nie ma, irytował go niemiłosiernie. – Muszę się go nauczyć. Skoro ty dałeś radę, to co dopiero ja. – Co to miało znaczyć? Sebastian uniósł brwi, zachowując się, jakby odpowiedź była wystarczająco oczywista. – Nie masz o co się obrażać, to przecież oczywista sprawa. Jeżeli niewolnik mógł nauczyć się obcego języka, to ja tym bardziej nie będę miał z tym problemu. Sam rozumiesz, znam już parę. Julian gotów był odpowiedzieć gwałtowniej, lecz w porę powstrzymał emocje. – Jakie języki znasz? – Oh, sporo – to mówiąc, prychnął śmiechem, uśmiechając się przy tym dumnie. – O większości z nich nigdy w życiu nie słyszałeś. – Idę o zakład, że wszystkie je łączy jeden alfabet. Uśmiech natychmiast zrzedł z twarzy krzyżaka, a zastąpiło go zdziwienie. Rudowłosy z kolei zachowywał kamienną twarz, starając się trzymać uczucia na wodzy. – Tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy? – To, że uważasz, że możesz nade mną górować tylko dlatego, że znasz parę języków więcej, ale prawda jest taka, że gdybym miał takie same warunki, znałbym tyle samo, a nawet jeszcze więcej. Ty potrzebowałeś masę korepetytorów, ja miałem parę Żydów, z którymi czas i tak miałem ograniczony, a i tak udało mi się ogarnąć język, który znacząco różni się od naszego.. W rzeczywistości gdybyś ty żył jak ja, nie potrafiłbyś złapać pióra, by się podpisać, więc nie uważaj się za boga mądrości, bo jesteś ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby się tak czuć. Sebastian instynktownie poderwał się z miejsca, to samo uczynił Julian. Wpatrywali się w siebie wściekle, a fakt, iż rudowłosy był od niego prawie o głowę niższy nie robiło znaczenia. – Uważaj na słowa, jeszcze przed chwilą miałeś problem z wejściem na konia. – To twoja jedyna linia obrony? Serio masz aż taką słabą samoocenę, by musieć ją podwyższać na, jak to mnie określiłeś, niewolniku? Krzyżak uśmiechnął się ironicznie, co tylko spotęgowało gniew Juliana. – Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że miałeś szczęście spotkać nas. – Nie mój drogi. To ty jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że miałeś szczęście spotkać mnie na statku. To ja go podpaliłem, gdy ty nawracałeś piratów. Gdyby nie ja, dalej byś tam siedział i gnił, co tylko dowodzi, że dnia byś nie przetrwał będąc mną. To powiedziawszy, obrócił się na pięcie, po czym wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Sebastian westchnął ciężko, siadając na łóżku. Na dobrą sprawę, nie chciał pokłócić się z Julianem. Problem leżał w tym, iż krzyżakowi ciężko było dobierać słowa tak, by nie zostały one odebrane za atak. W chwili, gdy mówił towarzyszowi, że szybciej nauczyłby się języka od niego, nie miał na myśli nic złego, a w jego własnym rozumieniu, były jedynie potwierdzeniem prawdy oczywistej. Tymczasem Julian szedł do swojej komnaty, lecz gdy ułożył dłoń na klamce, podeszli do niego dwaj strażnicy. – Król cię wzywa, książę. Choć mimowolnie na słowo "książę" zrobiło mu się miło, tak poczuł przechodzące go dreszcze. Jeżeli Ksawerij dowiedział się o ich kłamstwie, mógł pożegnać się z życiem. By jednak nie wzbudzać podejrzeć, przytaknął, po czym poszedł razem z nimi. W jego zamyśle było wypieranie się każdego zarzutu. Długo nie musiał iść, gdyż miejsce docelowe znajdowało się piętro niżej. Mężczyźni zaprowadzili go do pomieszczenia, gdzie czekał na niego król Białej Ziemi. – Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedział Rycar, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Mam nadzieję, że moi strażnicy nie byli zbyt natarczywi. – Nie, wszystko super, ale o co chodzi? Ciężko mu było ukryć zdenerwowanie, co nie umknęło uwadze Ksawerija. Władca podszedł więc do niego, by objąć go ramieniem. – Nie musisz się bać, potrzebuję cię tylko do jednego. Nawet nie poczujesz, to nic wielkiego. Bo widzisz, jest tu twój ojciec. Chciałem trochę cię wykorzystać, bo pewnie król Onetu się o ciebie martwi, ale po naszej rozmowie, gdy odmówił mi sojuszu i wsparcia w przypadku wojny, postanowiłem zagrać trochę inaczej. Będę cię torturował i nie skończę, dopóki twój ojciec nie zgodzi się zostać moim lennikiem. Julian szybko wyrwał się z jego objęcia, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Jak mam tego nie poczuć?! – Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem torturowany. Ale nie martw się, jestem pewny, że Cyril nie będzie mógł długo patrzeć na twe męki i szybko się zgodzi. Rudowłosy cofnął się o parę kroków, lecz uderzył w jednego ze strażników. Zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, do środka weszła wyraźnie podekscytowana Rebeca. – Powiedziałeś mu już? – Zapytała z nadzieją, a gdy jej narzeczony pokiwał twierdząco głową, wyraźnie się zasmuciła. – Szlag. – Chciałem oddać cię katom – ciągnął Ksawerij, zwracając się do Juliana. – Lecz moja oblubienica wspaniałomyślnie zgłosiła swoją kandydaturę. Czyż to nie urocze z jej strony? – Mhm, tak, cudowne – odparł, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na podły uśmiech mulatki. – Ale muszę to ustalić z Joanną. Nie dane było mu się wycofać, gdyż szybko pochwycili go strażnicy. – Ja nie pytałem – oznajmił Ksawerij. Następnie król dał strażnikom sygnał, by przeszli do rzeczy. Ci, według rozkazu, złapali go za ramiona, prowadząc w znanym sobie kierunku. – A wiesz co jest najlepsze? – Zapytała Rebeca, na tyle cicho, by tylko starający się wyrwać z uścisku Julian ją usłyszał. – Ksawerij powiedział, że jeżeli Cyril z jakiegoś powodu nie będzie chciał cię ratować, to mogę cię zatrzymać. Sam więc widzisz, wszystko wraca do swoich właścicieli. Franciszka mogła w końcu w spokoju zjeść śniadanie. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na siedzącą niedaleko Radosławę, skupiając się na posiłku i leżącym na jej kolanach Jonaszu. Olena przyglądała się temu bezradnie, podczas gdy książęta Dobrzy Pomarańczowi i Mieciu czuli wyraźne opory z jedzeniem przy wieprzu. Treborowi z kolei wszystko było jedno. Wystarczająco już dołował go fakt, że nie zginął. – Mogłabyś go wrzucić na jego miejsce – odezwał się Ahus. Franciszka podniosła głowę, przełykając pokarm. – To znaczy? – Na patelnię. Blondynka gwałtownie podniosła się z miejsca, wciąż trzymając swojego pupila na rękach. Gotowa była pobić się z blondynem o honor swojego dziedzica, gdy pomiędzy nimi stanął Generator Frajdy. – Spokojnie, to nie jest miejsce na bójkę! – Właśnie – wtrącił Mietczyński. – Idźcie na dziedziniec. Potem z Generatorem zaczniemy obstawiać zakłady. – Dokładnie. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że Dobrzy Pomarańczowi są beznadziejni, ale że aż tak? – To mówiąc, Olena zwróciła się do Trebora, który w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową. – A tobie co się stało? Jak raz wszystko się układa. Coś cię gryzie? – Nic konkretnego. Po prostu gniję od środka. Królowa westchnęła, zrzucając zły stan wnuka na ich wczorajszą rozmowę. W pewnym stopniu była zła na siebie, że postąpiła z nim na tyle brutalnie, lecz z drugiej strony, sama nie wiedziała jak mogłaby postąpić inaczej. Uznała więc, że prędzej, czy później mu przejdzie. Franciszka postanowiła nie dawać satysfakcji książętom, więc nakazała jednej ze służącej wzięcie jej talerza, a sama królewna poszła wraz z Jonaszem do swej komnaty. Będąc na miejscu, rozkazała zamknąć za sobą drzwi. W końcu udało jej się odetchnąć. Towarzystwo rodziny Gargamela było doprawdy irytujące. Usiadła na swoim łóżku, by w końcu dokończyć spokojnie posiłek. Jonasz położył się obok, by uciąć sobie drzemkę. Dopiero w tym momencie Fanowska przypomniała sobie o swoich planach poznania prawdziwej przyczyny śmierci ojca. Przez zamieszanie z Pauliną zupełnie wyleciało jej to z głowy, ale teraz w końcu mogła poświęcić się sprawie. – Jonaszku – to mówiąc, podniosła prosiaka, czym obudziła go. – Od dziś jesteś moim Watsonem. Chodźmy odkryć prawdopodobnie największą tajemnicę tej rodziny! Ale najpierw zjem. Głodny Sherlock to nie Sherlock. Szybko pochłonęła śniadanie, po czym z zapałem pognała do miejsca, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć jakiekolwiek informacje – do biblioteki. Sebastian, targany wyrzutami sumienia, poszedł do komnaty Juliana. Nie miał zamiaru go przepraszać, a jedynie wyjaśnić nieporozumienie między nimi. Zapukał, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Rozejrzał się, czy nikt go nie widzi, a gdy miał już pewność, że jego honor nie ucierpi, odezwał się pierwszy. – Weź otwórz, nie chciałem się kłócić. Obrazić cię też. Tak szczerze, to tylko twój problem, że obrażasz się o takie głupoty i słowa prawdy, ale... – Przygryzł język. Zdał sobie w końcu sprawę, że faktycznie czasem bywa niemiły, co teraz się uwidoczniało. – Przepraszam. Serio, otwórz. Podobno nie lubisz być sam, a ja przed chwilą się zorientowałem, że też za tym nie przepadam. Julian? Julian, dajże spokój i tak jesteśmy na siebie skazani, więc trwanie w czymś takim nie ma sensu. – To takie słodkie. Z przerażeniem spojrzał w prawo. Przy nim stała Joanna, a na jej licu malował się promienny uśmiech. – Jak długo tu stoisz? – Wystarczająco, by usłyszeć twoją piękną przemowę. Sebastian westchnął, co jeszcze bardziej rozczuliło królewnę. – Chyba jednak niezbyt, bo dalej jest obrażony. Ma zdecydowanie za dużą dumę. – Właściwie, to o co wam poszło? – Zapytałem tylko jak nauczyć się szybko hebrajskiego, a on się obraził. – Joanna jednak nie uwierzyła. Uniosła znacząco brew, na co ten opuścił ręce. – Dobra, może dodałem jeszcze, że jeżeli on się nauczył, to ja tym bardziej dam sobie radę. A potem coś tam rzuciłem może, że nie umiał wejść nawet na konia, ale to nic szczególnego. Fanowska uderzyła dłonią w czoło. – Jesteś niepoprawny. Ja z nim pogadam. Po tych słowach, otworzyła drzwi, lecz komnata okazała się być pusta. Kochankowie spojrzeli po sobie, zastanawiając się, gdzie ich towarzysz mógł zniknąć. – Chyba nie myślisz, że go nakryli? – Zapytała Joanna. Sebastian jedynie pokręcił głową. – Fakt, chyba byśmy o tym wiedzieli. Pewnie poszedł do łazienki, czy coś. – Albo podrywa damy dworu. – Julian? Nie, coś ty, nie widzę go z nikim takim. Chociaż w sumie... – Tu zastanowiła się krótko, a na jej twarz powrócił uśmiech. – Wyobrażasz sobie go z sis? – Julian i Franciszka? A w życiu, ona by go zjadła. Jest zbyt delikatny. – Coś sugerujesz? – Tylko to, że twoja siostra jest potworem. Skąd w ogóle pomysł na taką parę? – Wiesz jak lubię shipować. No nic, trzeba znaleźć Julka, bo jeszcze się zgubi i co wtedy? Strażnicy pchnęli Juliana do sali, gdzie znajdowały się wszelkie przyrządy do tortur. Rebece ciężko było ukryć podniecenie, podczas gdy Ksawerij rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu z dumą. Rudowłosy spojrzał na drzwi. Ucieczka była niemożliwa, wszystkiego dopilnowali strażnicy. Następnie obrócił się, a bogaty asortyment sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Czując na ramieniu dłoń mulatki, instynktownie podskoczył, a jego serce zabiło niebezpiecznie szybko. – Na statku mogliśmy o czymś takim tylko pomarzyć, co nie? – Zapytała, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. – Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż zaczniemy. – Cyril powinien zaraz tu być – powiedział król, podchodząc do skazańca. – Powinniśmy już zacząć, żeby wiedział, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Może najpierw łamanie kołem. Moja droga, co ty na to? – Myślałam, czy najpierw nie odciąć mu palców. – Nie głupi pomysł. Podamy środkowy jego ojcu, na pewno go to poruszy. No dobrze, gdzie jest ostrze? Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Julian szybko pobladł. Zamknął oczy, po czym upadł nieprzytomny prosto w ramiona Rebeci, która nie miała pojęcia co właśnie się stało. Kobieta spojrzała z przerażeniem na narzeczonego, który złapał się za głowę. – O nie, nie, nie. Cyril pomyśli, że już go zabiliśmy, a wtedy sojusz nie będzie dla niego opłacalny! On żyje, prawda? – Nie czekając na jej reakcję, ułożył palce na jego szyi, by następnie odetchnąć z ulgą. – Chociaż to. Dobra, musimy go ocucić zanim jego ojciec przy... Tu urwał, gdy rozległy się głośne kroki. Władca złapał za swój kołnierz, czując jak brakuje mu powietrza. – Dobra – dodał, blednąc prawie tak samo, jak wcześniej Julian. – Plan B. Joanna wiele się nie pomyliła. Cyrila faktycznie można było uznać za ojca Jualiana. Ich oczy były wręcz identyczne. Zarówno rozmiar, jak i rozmieszczenie oraz kolor. Podobnie było z włosami, a jedyną różnicą był ich rozmiar. Król posiadał dłuższe, sięgające do ramion. Jego równie piegowate lico zdobił niewielki zarost, co w oczach wielu, w tym i jego, dodawało mu majestatu królewskiego. Twarz miał jednak zdecydowanie mniej podłużną. Kształtem bliżej jej było do kwadratu. Szyja z kolei była dość szeroka. Mężczyzna przez całą drogę zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Ksawerij mógł pojmać jego syna. Wydawało mu się to wręcz absurdalne, dlatego podchodził do tego ze spokojem. Uważał to za wyjątkowo kiepskie kłamstwo, lecz szczególnie ciekawy był tego, jak Ksawerij zamierzał zataić przed nim prawdę. Strażnik otworzył przed nim drzwi. Jego oczom ukazali się Ksawerij i Rebeca, jednak po domniemanym zniewolonym księciu nie było śladu. Cyril rzucił kobiecie gniewne spojrzenie, co szybko zauważył król Białej Ziemi. Mimo całej miłości jaką ją darzył, strach przed rudowłosym monarchą był silniejszy. Szturchnął ją w ramię, dając tym samym znak, by ukłoniła się przed władcą Onetu. Mulatka zacisnęła zęby, posłusznie uginając kolana. Choć w jej umyśle zawrzało z gniewu, nikt nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. – A więc, – zaczął gość, a jego wyraz twarzy w ogóle się nie zmienił – gdzie mój syn? – Daję ci ostatnią szansę, – Rycar uniósł dumnie głowę, lecz gdy zimne spojrzenie rozmówcy padło na niego, szybko dodał – Wasza Wysokość. – Może zacznijmy od początku. Którego mojego syna rzekomo przetrzymujesz? – Księcia Jacquesa Myrella. Cyril zmarszczył brwi, na co Ksawerij instynktownie stanął za Rebecą. – To pomyłka. Nie znam żadnego Jacquesa. – Co? – Król Białej Ziemi nie krył zdziwienia. – To niemożliwe. Moja kuzynka przedstawiła go jako syna Waszej Wysokości. – Widocznie kłamała. Z resztą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Żegnaj i nigdy więcej do mnie nie pisz. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Ksawerij spojrzał na Rebecę, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Nie chciało jej się udawać, że owa sytuacja była dla niej zaskoczeniem. – Joanna nie mogła mnie okłamać – powiedział w końcu, zerkając na leżącego przy ścianie Juliana. – Rodzina tak nie postępuje. To on okłamał ją. – Mogę go sobie wziąć? – Jasne, w końcu obiecałem. Z resztą, wątpię żeby Joannie szkoda było kłamcy. To powiedziawszy, wyszedł, zostawiając Rebece Juliana i dwójkę strażników. Mulatka roześmiała się, czekając tylko, aż jej ulubieniec otworzy oczy. Franciszka i Jonasz weszli do biblioteki. Królewna rozglądała się za czymkolwiek, co mogłoby mieć związek z jej rodziną. Była pewna, że w nowo spisanych kronikach znalazłaby coś więcej o okolicznościach śmierci Ludolfa. Podeszła do tegoż działu, szukając informacji. Nie spodziewałaby się, że będzie miała aż tak wielki, a zarazem mały wybór. Przed sobą miała kroniki każdego władcy, w tym i Oleny. Najdalsze zapisy sięgały pierwszego króla Fandomu — Hermenegildiusza, którego lata panowania owiane były największą tajemnicą, przez co i informacje o nim były najuboższe. W końcu znalazła. Średniej grubości książka podpisana pełnym nazwiskiem jej ojca — Ludolf II Fanowski. Królewna uśmiechnęła się do stojącego obok prosiaka, sięgając po kronikę. Usiadła przy najbliższym stoliku, zaczytując się w pierwsze strony. Musiała przyznać, kronikarz był niesamowicie dokładny, gdyż zaczął opisywać biografię władcy już od dnia narodzin. Podparła policzek, starając się skupić całą swoją uwagę na treści. – To beznadziejne – skomentowała. – Co mnie obchodzi jak wyglądały pierwsze dni życia taty? Ten kto to pisał był zdecydowanie zbyt szczegółowy. Obchodzi mnie tylko śmierć, jakkolwiek źle to zabrzmi. Jonasz, jak myślisz, stanie się coś, gdy przerzucę na sam koniec? – W odpowiedzi, wieprz wydał charakterystyczny dla siebie dźwięk. – Masz rację, kompletnie nic. Przewinęła kartki do ostatniego rozdziału. Ku jej zdziwieniu, był zadziwiająco pusty. Jak się okazało, nikt nie widział śmierci króla poza Oleną, która zawołała straże. Sam zgon nastąpił nagle i niespodziewanie, a jedynym jego wyjaśnieniem był domniemany zawał serca. Lecz nie to zwróciło uwagę Fanowskiej. Kronikarz postanowił dopisać coś od siebie, co dla wielu mogło być jedynie komentarzem, lecz Franciszka widziała w tym mrugnięcie do czytelnika i nakierowanie go na właściwy kierunek. Król odszedł w podobny sposób, jak szanowny ojciec jego, król Feliks IV Fanowski. Nagle, bez zapowiedzi i przy tej samej kobiecie — matce, królowej Olenie Fanowskiej z domu Rycarów. Przypadek? Całkiem możliwe i zapewne kronikarz brał pod uwagę również tę opcję. Nie mniej, było w tym coś dziwnego, co nie mogło umknąć jej uwadze. Oczywiście, wciąż nie chciała wierzyć w to, że jej babcia jest morderczynią, lecz musiała to sprawdzić dla samego spokoju. Wzięła kronikę swojego dziadka. Podobnie jak u ojca, przewinęła do ostatniego rozdziału, gdzie opisy były znacznie bogatsze. Król Feliks poważnie chorował i dobre dwa miesiące leżał w łóżku. Zajmowali się nim najlepsi medycy, dzięki czemu stan jego zdrowia poprawiał się. W pewnej chwili kronikarz pisał nawet, iż rządy władcy będą trwać jeszcze długo, co tylko świadczyło o tym, jak wielkie były nadzieje. Feliks sam poprosił, by zostawiono go samego z żoną. Nie wiadomo o czym rozmawiali, lecz nagle rozległ się paniczny krzyk królowej, wołającej o pomoc. Według jej słów, król dostał nagłych duszności, co zostało potem potwierdzone przez medyków, którzy badali jego ciało. – I nikogo to nie zastanowiło? – Zapytała, czytając treść raz jeszcze. – Niemożliwe. To musiały być faktyczne duszności. Inaczej ktoś by się tym zainteresował. Sama jednak nie wierzyła we własne słowa. Motywowana ciekawością, sięgnęła po kronikę, na chwilę obecną jedynej kobiety z Fandomu, która doczekała się własnej – Oleny. Zakończona została przejęciem tronu przez Ludolfa, co Franciszce wydało się idiotyzmem, choć w pewnym stopniu nawet rozumiała. Po zakończeniu regencji Rycarówny jej życie było już monotonne i mało kogo mogło interesować. Oczywiście jedynie w kwestii polityki, gdyż dla miłośników wszelkich konfliktów z pewnością coś by się znalazło. Pierwszy rozdział o dziwo wcale nie dotyczył władzy, a czasów, gdy o regencję toczyła się walka. I w przeciwieństwie do Ludolfa, był już pierwsze strony wzbudziły ciekawość królewny. Nie dziwiło ją już, czemu kronikarze o niej pisali. Nawet gdyby nie udało jej się zdobyć korony, jej posunięcia były ciekawe i wzbudzające skrajne emocje. O regencję starało się wielu. Wnukowie wcześniejszych żon Feliksa byli brani pod uwagę szczególnie, lecz ostatnia małżonka, królowa Olena Rycarówna miała wobec tego znacznie inne plany. Nie pozwalała zepchnąć się na boczny plan, brała udział w obradach nawet, gdy jej nie chciano. Nie zwracała uwagi nawet, gdy urzędujący mężczyźni grozili jej wyrzuceniem siłą. Wiedziała, że i tak nikt nie podniesie na nią ręki. W końcu najstarszy wnuk króla zapragnął zdobyć regencję innym środkiem. Uznawszy wdowę za idealną ku temu drogę, oświadczył się, licząc na szybką zgodę, której doczekał się prędko. Zaprosiła go wraz z braćmi i kuzynami na ucztę, gdzie mieli wspólnie uczcić małżeństwo. Zebrali się wszyscy zaproszeni, w tym również i pasierbice królowej. Oczekując narzeczonej, goście pili, aż większość z nich straciła świadomość. Nie zwrócili więc uwagi, gdy straże zabarykadowali drzwi. Królowa rozkazała wzniecić ogień, który w mgnieniu oka pozbawił jej konkurentów życia. Tym oto sposobem została jedyną kandydatką na regencję. Franciszka przełknęła ślinę. Nigdy nie słyszała o jakichkolwiek walkach o regencję, więc to, co zrobiła jej babcia ją wstrząsnęło. Nie mniej, nie oznaczało to też, że stała za śmiercią swojego męża i syna. Przejrzała pobieżnie inne rozdziały, lecz nigdzie już nie było o morderstwach dokonywanych przez Olenę. Królewna więc uznała występek z podpaleniem za zło konieczne, lecz w dalszym ciągu coś jej nie pasowało. Spojrzała na Jonasza bezradnie. Uznała, że niczego więcej nie dowie się z kronik, a informacje jakie posiadała były niewystarczające, by stwierdzić cokolwiek. – Muszę popytać świadków – powiedziała, na co prosiak zachrumkał. – Ale kto... Medycy! Ktoś przecież musiał orzec zgon taty. To powiedziawszy, wybiegła z biblioteki, a tuż za nią Jonasz. Paulina i Gargamel patrzyli na stojący przed nimi tron. Musieli przyznać, był niezwykły, budzący respekt i jedyny. I to ostatnie nagle z zalety stało się wadą. – Potrzebujemy drugiego – odezwała się, nie spuszczając wzroku z mebla. Król pokiwał głową. – Trzeba za to zapłacić – dodał. – Musimy też opłacić armię i naprawić szkody jakie wyrządził troll. – Musimy też zapłacić moim ludziom, którzy szukali Joanny. – I tym, którzy szukają jej teraz. Narzeczeni popatrzeli na siebie. Wiedzieli, że myślą o tym samym i choć żadne z nich tego nie chciało, wyjście było tylko jedno. Agata. Julian w końcu otworzył oczy. Obeznanie się z rzeczywistością nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, gdyż szybko poczuł linę oplatającą jego szyję. Nad nim stała Rebeca, która widząc, iż w końcu się obudził, uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. – No w końcu! – Zawołała zniecierpliwiona, ciągnąc za sznur. – Wstawaj, pokażę ci wszystko. Szybko dostrzegł stojących przy nich strażników. Nie trudno było się domyślić, iż byli tam z rozkazu Ksawerija, a ich celem było spełnianie życzeń Rebeci. Nie myśląc więc długo, podniósł się, wciąż czując ogólne osłabienie. Mulatka pociągnęła linę, czym zmusiła go do ruszenia się. – Więc tak, ogólnie asortyment tu bogaty – mówiła, chodząc po pomieszczeniu. – Pokażę ci wszystkie, a potem ich użyjemy. W sensie, nie wszystkich, nie dożyjesz przecież, ale im więcej uda nam się tego zaliczyć, tym lepiej. Jednego możesz być pewny, gdy będziesz już umierał, to zgniotę ci czaszkę. Uwierzysz, że mają nawet coś takiego? O, patrz, to to właśnie. Julian spojrzał na sprzęt, który, choć niepozorny, zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Składał się z kilku metalowych prętów złączonych śrubami. Nie był specjalnie duży, a u jego szczytu znajdowało się pokrętło, za którego pomocą zgniatało się czaszkę nieszczęśnika. – Ale to potem – to mówiąc, poszła dalej, ciągnąc go za sobą. – Mamy tu tradycyjne biczowania, ale to zbyt oklepane. O, a to jest obcinacz do uszu – wskazała na leżący nieopodal hełm z ostrzami. – A to maska wstydu. Nie robi nic konkretnego poza byciem maską wstydu. Chociaż podobno uniemożliwia mówienie. Sprawdźmy. Zanim ten zdążył się ruszyć, jeden ze strażników objął go wokół rąk, czym całkowicie uniemożliwił mu oswobodzenie się. Choć szarpał się jak mógł, Rebeca bez najmniejszego problemu założyła mu na twarz maskę. – Możesz coś powiedzieć? Gotów był zwyzywać ją od najgorszych, lecz dźwięki jakie wydostawały się na zewnątrz były nie do rozszyfrowania. Słysząc to, uśmiechnęła się dumnie. – Dobra, no to dalej. Rozdzieracz piersi ciebie nie dotyczy, niestety, ale mamy za to gruszkę, a z tym może być już więcej zabawy – pokazała mu przyrząd, który kształtem przypominał owoc, na którego cześć został nazwany, lecz jedno pociągnięcie wystarczyło, by poszerzył się. – Możemy w sumie od tego zacząć, bo nie wiem co lepszego tu... Ooo, widelec heretyka! Tak, od niego zaczniemy! W tym samym czasie Joanna i Sebastian chodzili po pałacu w poszukiwaniu Juliana. Gdy tylko odkryli, że nie było go w łazience, zaczęli się martwić. Wątpili, by poszedł gdzieś sam, a jeżeli zostałby nakryty, skończyłoby się to tragicznie dla wszystkich. Po chwili zauważyli zmierzającego ku nim Ksawerija. Mężczyzna na widok kuzynki przyspieszył kroku, a jego twarz okryło współczucie. – Jak dobrze, że cię widzę – odezwała się królewna, gdy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. – Widziałeś Jacquesa? Nie możemy go znaleźć. – Niesamowicie przykro mi to mówić, droga kuzynko – na te słowa, Joanna i Sebastian poczuli ukłucie gorąca. – Ale twój przyjaciel okazał się być kłamcą. Wcale nie jest księciem Onetu. Uważam też, że Jacques nie jest jego prawdziwym imieniem. Kochankowie spojrzeli po sobie, co król odebrał jako smutek, przez co poczuł wobec nich jeszcze większy żal. – Ale nie martwcie się – dodał po chwili. – Dopilnowałem, by spotkały go odpowiednie konsekwencje. – Co? – Sebastian spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, na co Ksawerij roześmiał się z politowaniem. – Nie musi to obciążać twego sumienia,Wielki Mistrzu Krzyżacki. Kłamstwo musi spotkać odpowiednia kara, w tym się zgadzamy. – Gdzie on jest? – W lochach. Oddałem go Rebece, ona ma doświadczenie, tak mi powiedziała. Joanna złapała się za głowę, podczas gdy Sebastian przygryzł palce. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. – Mógłbyś nam go oddać? – Zapytała z nadzieją Joanna. – Po co ci kłamca? – Wybaczam ludziom. Słynę z niesamowitego miłosierdzia. Papież myśli nad wzniesieniem mnie na ołtarze jeszcze za życia. Ksawerij pokręcił głową, układając dłoń na jej policzku. Joanna z kolei czuła, jak cała drży. Ciężko jej było wyobrazić sobie, co mogło dziać się w lochach, więc każda sekunda, była istotna. – Jesteś zbyt dobra, moja kuzynko – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. – Kłamca musi odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny, niezależnie od tego, kto za nim stoi. – Ale to nie on kłamał, tylko ja! – Uśmiech natychmiast zszedł z twarzy króla. Zabrał dłoń, cofając się o krok, patrząc na krewną z niedowierzaniem.W jej głosie z kolei brzmiała panika, – Przepraszam, ale co miałam powiedzieć? Przyjąłbyś go, gdybyś wiedział kim? – A kim jest? – Byłym niewolnikiem piratów. – Więc oczywiście, że nie! Tak się nie godzi! Nie ma czegoś takiego jak były niewolnik. Niewolnik zawsze pozostanie własnością swoich właścicieli, a w przypadku ich śmierci, osoby im najbliższej! Sebastian gotów był zrobić mu krzywdę, lecz Joanna w ostatniej chwili złapała go za ramię, co przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Nie mniej, królewna nie zamierzała się poddać. Podobnie z resztą jak Ksawerij. – Znam przeszłość Rebeci – oznajmił. – Wiem, że była piratką. Mam więc rozumieć, że to od niej uciekł? – Ich milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Więc sprawa jest zakończona. Wrócił tam, gdzie powinien. – Nie, nie jest zakończona. Jeżeli nie chcesz po dobroci, to słuchaj moich warunków. – Nie muszę cię słuchać. – Ale będziesz dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Ja kiedyś wrócę do domu. Powiem Paulinie co tu zaszło, a szczególnie o tym, że ta która mnie przetrzymywała wbrew mojej woli staje się królową. Myślisz, że nie zareaguje? Jej armia zniszczy twoją bez mrugnięcia okiem, ciebie w najlepszym przypadku zdetronizuje, a Białą Ziemię zrobi kolonią Fandomu. Oddawaj mojego partnera w zbrodni, albo zaraz sam staniesz się niewolnikiem. Rebeca w końcu zrozumiała jak działa widelec heretyka. Spojrzała na Juliana, którego oczy wyrażały cały strach, jaki nim władał. Wprawiło ją to w jeszcze większą dumą, a jednocześnie żal z powodu nie posiadania takich sprzętów na statku. – Zdałam sobie sprawę, że niewolnicy są trochę jak bumerang. Zawsze wracają do swoich właścicieli. Gdy gotowa była umieścić na nim przyrząd, drzwi nagle otworzyły się. Oboje spojrzeli na wchodzącego strażnika, który szepnął coś mężczyźnie trzymającego Juliana. Po chwili jednak, rudowłosy został oswobodzony. – Ej, jakim prawem?! – Oburzyła się kobieta. – Z rozkazu króla – odpowiedział mężczyzna, po czym ściągnął maskę z twarzy wciąż oszołomionego Juliana i wyprowadził go. Joanna i Sebastian czekali przy wyjściu. Ksawerij kategorycznie zakazał im powrotu na Białą Ziemię, przez co królewna odczuwała lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mniej, wiedziała też, że jeżeli miała wybierać pomiędzy zgodą w rodzinie, a życiem Juliana, to jej wybór był słuszny. W końcu się pojawił. Rudowłosy stanął naprzeciw nim, a gdy tylko przekroczył próg, strażnicy zatrzasnęli za nim drzwi. Joanna i Sebastian w końcu odetchnęli z ulgą. – Jak ja się martwiłam! – Zawołała królewna, przytulając go. – Nic ci nie zrobiła? – Nie, spoko. Wolała marnować czas na wycieczkę torturoznawczą. Krzyżak uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, lecz po chwili ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a wraz z tym powstała napięta atmosfera. Joanna, wyczuwając to, przejęła stery. – Słońca, nie kłóćcie się, jesteśmy na siebie skazani. Sebastian, powtórz mu to, co mówiłeś przed jego drzwiami. Spartakus zaczerwienił się lekko, co wywołało niewielki uśmiech na twarzy Juliana. – Co mówiłeś pod moimi drzwiami? – Nic konkretnego – odparł zawstydzony rycerz, splątując ręce na piersi. – Idę. Jeżeli chcecie przeżyć, idźcie za mną. To powiedziawszy, ruszył dziarskim krokiem przed siebie, jednocześnie pozostając na tyle blisko, by słyszeć co mówią. – Opowiem ci – powiedziała Joanna, idąc z Julianem wolniejszym tempem. – Na całe szczęście wszystko słyszałam. Ogólnie Sebastian mówił, że cię przeprasza i nie chciał cię obrazić. Od siebie wspomnę, że faktycznie nie chciał, ale wcześniej mówi, niż myśli, bo wiesz, prawie nie pobił Ksawerija gdy nazwał cię niewolnikiem. – Poważnie? – Poważnie. Normalnie nie miałabym nic przeciwko, ale mielibyśmy jeszcze bardziej przekichane. Julian spojrzał na Sebastiana ze zdziwieniem, by chwili roześmiać się. Szybko podszedł do niego, następnie obejmując go ramieniem, a na jego twarzy malował się szeroki uśmiech. – Jesteś gburem, ale ci wybaczam. – Jak sobie chcesz. Lepiej chodźmy szybciej, bo wszystkie statki nam uciekną. – Chwila co? – To mówiąc, szybko zabrał rękę, a sam uśmiech również zniknął. – Jak to statki? Na co nam statki? – Jesteśmy na wyspie. Jak inaczej się mamy się stąd wydostać? To będzie i tak szczęście jak ktoś nas podwiezie na kontynent, bo nie mamy pieniędzy. Julian zdał sobie sprawę, że nabawił się fobii. Może nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego zważywszy na fakt, że na jakimkolwiek statku by się nie pojawił, stawał się niewolnikiem, lecz mogło być uciążliwe zważywszy na fakt, że był to środek transportu. Agata i Aleksandra siedziały w komnacie lichwiarki, popijając herbatę. Podczas gdy Hyrrokin była w świetnym nastroju, Pałaszewska wciąż czuła się nieswojo. Poniekąd przez zatrucie, które nie dawało jej spokoju, lecz pozwalało na normalne funkcjonowanie, lecz prawdziwy powód był zupełnie inny. Patrzyła na pierścionek od Korwina beznamiętnie. Aleksandra zauważywszy to, nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarza. – Przecież sama wybrałaś Janusza na męża. Jeżeli żałujesz, to spora część twoich crushy dalej żyje. – Agata nic nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie westchnęła ciężko. – O nie. Błagam, tylko nie mów, że myślisz o tym pokurczu. – Nie mogę przestać. Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego był taki oschły, ale strasznie boli mnie to, że nie mam go przy sobie. Pragnę go bardziej, od każdego innego. Medyczka poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Doskonale pamiętała o swoim udziale w tej sprawie, lecz wciąż przekonywała się, że było to konieczne. Po pierwsze, nie wyobrażała sobie, by jej najlepsza przyjaciółka była z taką życiową ofermą, jaką był dla niej Kaczyński. Po drugie, wzięła już pieniądze od Korwina. – Ogarnij się, Jarek to szuja, dobrze się stało, że go nie ma. Korwin to też jakaś patologia, ale z dwojga złego lepsza. A gdyby Kaczce naprawdę na tobie zależało, to ot tak by nie nawiał. Zanim Agata odpowiedziała, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. – Zapraszałaś kogoś jeszcze? – Zapytała wiedźma, na co Agata pokręciła głową. Gospodyni podeszła do drzwi, by następnie nacisnąć klamkę. Za progiem stał wysłannik królewski, który w dłoniach trzymał zapieczętowany list. – To dla mnie? – Zapytała, niepewnie biorąc wiadomość w ręce. – Królowa zaprasza cię do siebie na spotkanie – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. Agata przeczytała treść listu, gdzie faktycznie było zaproszenie od Pauliny. – Mam cię zaprowadzić. – Znam drogę do pałacu, możesz wracać. Posłaniec ugiął kolana, oddalając się. Lichwiarka zamknęła za nim drzwi, po czym roześmiała się głośno. – A tobie co? – Zdziwiła się Aleksandra, odkładając filiżankę. – Czuję okazję do pożyczenia dużej sumy. Wiesz jakie piękne odsetki z tego wyciągnę? Wyprawię za to takie wesele, że miesiąc będziemy świętować. Co najmniej. Franciszce udało się znaleźć lekarza, który orzekł zgon Ludolfa. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nie było to wcale trudne, a wystarczyło jedno pytanie zadane odpowiedniej osobie — innemu medykowi. Lekarz okazał się być brązowowłosym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Marian stał naprzeciw niej, będąc gotów odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie. – A więc to ty orzekłeś zgon mojego ojca? Twarz mężczyzny przykrył smutek, który królewnie od razu wydał się sztuczny. – To było niesamowicie przykre, ale tak. – Mhm. Jaki był powód śmierci? – Zawał serca, Pani. – Czy wcześniej zdrowie ojca podupadało? – Owszem. Badania wychodziły coraz gorzej, jednak mimo to zawał był dla nas prawdziwym szokiem. Franciszka uniosła brwi, na co lekarz spuścił spojrzenie. – Ciekawe. Mogę zobaczyć te badania? Na te słowa, mężczyzna zaczerwienił się, co szczególnie przykuło uwagę królewny. Teraz była już prawie pewna, że cokolwiek powie, będzie to kłamstwem. – Musiałbym dokładnie poszukać, Pani. Gdy tylko je znajdę, dam ci znać. – Chętnie zobaczę jak idzie ci fałszerstwo. Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się krótko, zastanawiając się co z nim zrobić. Przez myśl przeszło jej nawet zamknięcie go w lochach i wymuszenie zeznań torturami, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może. Zanim jednak pozwoliła mu odejść, przypomniała sobie, że może wszystko. – Straże! – Zawołała. Medyk spanikował, gdy po chwili pojawiła się dwójka mężczyzn. Fanowska skinęła głową, na co ci pochwycili medyka. – Pani, błagam! – Krzyknął, lecz ta pozostała głucha na jego wołanie. Nie wzruszona, wyszła. Postanowiła, że zanim podda nieszczęśnika przesłuchaniu, porozmawia z osobą, która powinna być lepiej doinformowana. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się statki. Sebastian uśmiechnął się z ulgą, przyspieszając kroku. Nie odwracał się za siebie, ani też nie zwracał większej uwagi na swoich towarzyszy, dlatego ci szli swoim tempem, mając go ciągle na oku. – Statki są serio konieczne? – Zapytał załamany Julian. – Nie ma jakiegoś mostu, czy coś? – Most z Białą Ziemią? – To powiedziawszy, Joanna uśmiechnęła się prześmiewczo. – Coś ty. Jedynie z sąsiadkami. – W sensie? Na to pytanie, oczy królewny zabłysły podobnie, jak Sebastiana, gdy opowiadał o Siedmiokrólestwowizji. W końcu mogła pomówić o czymś, co uwielbia. – Bo widzisz, Biała Ziemia uważana jest za siostrę Ukraispa i Wyspy Jak Kontynent... – Czekaj, jaka wyspa? – Wyspa Jak Kontynent. – Jaki kontynent? – Żaden, po prostu jest duża jak kontynent, dlatego ma taką nazwę. – Nazywa się Wyspa Jak Kontynent? – Tak. Kiedyś te trzy wyspy tworzyły jedno państwo, a obecnie są podzielone. Wciąż jednak mają podobne języki i zwyczaje, a wielu sądzi, że jeszcze kiedyś się zjednoczą. Ja w sumie nie wiem, wolałabym żeby jednak nie, bo Wyspa Jak Kontynent ma niebezpieczne ambicje. Niektórzy uważają, że szykuje się na wojnę z Ukraispą. – Dlaczego Ukraispa nazywa się Ukraispa? To tez brzmi durnie. – Od nazwy U Kresów Wyspa. Dalej podobno nie ma już innych wysp, dlatego tak. – Podobno? – Jakiś psychiczny Iberyjczyk twierdzi, że coś tam dalej jest, ale cholera go wie. Ale tak czy inaczej, Biała Ziemia to prawie największe zadupie całego oceanu. Prawie, bo Naszej Klasy jednak nie przebije. No i poza sąsiadkami, to ma daleko do reszty cywilizacji. Bodajże najbliżej jest Wyspa Święta, ale tam to dopiero mają niezły kosmos. – Mają kosmos na wyspie? – To przenośnia. Chodzi mi o to, że mają jakby wojnę domową. Mówię jakby, bo jedna strona upiera się, że wszystko gra. Podzielili sobie kraj na dwie części i tak się teraz żrą wzajemnie. Nie mniej, chciałabym tam kiedyś pojechać. Sebastian podszedł do jednego z marynarzy. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, co nie zostało odwzajemnione. Krzyżak jednak nie przejął się tym, mając nadzieję, że jego urok osobisty wystarczy, by załatwić przejazd za darmo. – Dzień dobry – zaczął Spartakus. – Dla kogo dobry dla tego dobry. Jego rozmówca, choć nieco niższy, tak budził postrach samym wyglądem. Był dobre zbudowany i bogato owłosiony. Jego usta były praktycznie niewidoczne, gdyż przysłaniała je jasno-ruda broda. Twarz z kolei oznaczała się nie tyle co zmarszczkami, a bliznami, szczególnie jedna, przebiegająca po nosie była szczególnie widoczna. – Mógłby nas pan podwieźć? – Jasne. Sebastian odetchnął z ulgą. Odwrócił się do Joanny i Juliana, którzy dopiero zjawili się na miejscu, przy czym podniósł kciuki w górę. – A do Fandomu pan płynie? – Nie, ale mogę tam wpaść. Spartakus o mało nie podskoczył z radości. Podobnie jak Fanowska, nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o powrocie do ukochanego domu. – Dziękuję ogromnie! Oby panu Bóg w Trójcy jedyny błogosławił! I Matka Boska! I wszyscy święci! – To razem będzie dwieście złotych monet. – Niech cię szatan przeklęty, jak to dwieście?! Joanna jęknęła z zawodem. – Moglibyśmy zapłacić już na miejscu? – Zapytała. – Moja siostra jest królową, wtedy moglibyśmy dać jeszcze więcej. Marynarz roześmiał się. – Czy ja wyglądam na idiotę? Jeżeli twoja siostra jest królową, to niby co tu robisz? – Zapytał, lecz zanim ta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, przerwał jej. – Nic nie mów, nie obchodzi mnie to. Dwieście złotych monet to i tak niezła cena jak na przepłynięcie połowy półkuli. – A mógłby pan chociaż zejść z ceny? – Jasne, ale przy okazji i z trasy. Płynę na Wyspę Świętą i wtedy jedyne sto złotych monet. Królewna wzięła wdech, czując, jak pali ją gardło. Julian spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, a ta po chwili wybuchła płaczem. Sebastian sam nie wiedział co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji, a co dopiero marynarz. – Nigdy w życiu nie wrócę do domu! – Zaszlochała, ocierając łzy, lecz na ich miejsce pojawiały się nowe. – Skończę jak bezdomna, która błąka się po świecie! Jak ja mam pisać fanfiki w takich warunkach?! Tak nie da się żyć! I jeszcze jestem głodna! A ta sukienka jest na mnie za duża i ledwo trzyma się ramion! Nie chcę już dłużej żyć na tym padole! Brodacz spojrzał na Sebastiana i Juliana, lecz ci pozostawali tak samo bezradni. On sam nigdy wcześniej nie obcował z kimś bardziej wrażliwym od niego samego, tak więc czuł się dość niezręcznie. – Mogę was podwieźć na Wyspę Świętą za darmo – powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy nie zwariował. – Stamtąd już łatwiej będzie wam coś załatwić. Jak chcesz – to mówiąc, zwrócił się do Joanny, która w końcu ucichła – to dam wam kilka monet na start, tylko błagam, nie płacz już, bo mnie przerażasz. – Królewna szybko uspokoiła się, a płacz zastąpił śmiech pełen ulgi. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się ukochanej uważnie. Naszły go wątpliwości, czy nagły wybuch rozpaczy był prawdziwy, czy może udawany. – Wypływam w porze zachodu słońca. Jeżeli się nie zjawicie, to odpłynę sam. Informacja była jasna. Joana szybko uśmiechnęła się, ocierając ostatnie łzy. Marynarz, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, wszedł na swój statek. – To mamy tak tu stać do wieczora? – Odezwał się Julian. – Możemy jedynie potracić czas – odpowiedział Sebastian. – Tu nic nie ma. Że też nie mogliśmy trafić w jakieś ciekawsze miejsce, a nie na zadupiu świata, gdzie jedyne co mają do zaoferowania, to pomniki dawnych dyktatorów i pokazy pieśni propagandowych. Joanna uniosła brwi, wpatrując się w Sebastiana z niedowierzaniem. – Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Kto nie kocha pomników byłych dyktatorów i pokazów pieśni propagandowych?! – Ja. – Musimy iść pozwiedzać. Koniecznie! W przeciwnym wypadku zmarnujemy czas. – Nie chce mi się łazić po tej wiosce. – Więc urządźmy głosowanie. Ja jestem za, a ty przeciw. W jednej chwili ich spojrzenia przeniosły się na Juliana, który w końcu miał okazję poczuć się panem sytuacji. Zastanowił się krótko, patrząc to na niego, to na nią, po czym udzielił decydującej odpowiedzi. – Za. Joanna uśmiechnęła się promiennie, podczas gdy Sebastian otworzył szeroko usta. – Czemu?! Ty też jesteś pasjonatem bezsensownych, niczego nie wnoszących pomników historii, o której powinno się zapomnieć?! – Nie mam pojęcia, na chwilę obecną jestem jedynie pasjonatem wyciągania ludziom wnętrzności, a to brzmi mało zachęcająco. Muszę znaleźć sobie nowe hobby. Królewna przyklasnęła, po czym wzięła swojego partnera w zbrodni za rękę, by razem z nim wesoło pobiec w stronę miasta. Sebastian patrzył na to bezradnie, powoli zdając sobie sprawę, że odczuwanie zazdrości wobec jej relacji z Julianem nie miało większego sensu. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Ahus siedział w swojej komnacie, wpatrując się w sufit. Podczas gdy w całym pałacu panowała wzniosła atmosfera z powodu cudownego ozdrowienia królowej, tak on pozostawał obojętny. Może jedynie nieco obrzydzony, gdyż w dalszym ciągu uważał, iż Paulina jest w rzeczywistości żywym trupem. Błogi spokój przerwał Trebor, który bez uprzedzenia wtargnął do pokoju. Blondyn podniósł wzrok, a kąciki ust nieznacznie uniosły się ku górze. – Ciao – powiedział Dobry Pomarańczowy. – Widziałeś moment wstania Pauliny? Fanowski nie potrafił spokojnie usiedzieć z myślą, że jego plan legł w gruzach. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było dla niego to, że nie miał pojęcia co było tego przyczyną. Nie chciał jednak pytać najpewniejszych świadków, swojej rodziny i Gargamela, gdyż ich wszystkich miał dość. Jedynie Ahusa darzył w miarę pozytywnym uczuciem, które wystarczyło, by nie drażnił go sam uśmiech blondyna. – Sam moment widziała podobno tylko Fran. Trebor zagryzł wargę, gotów wyjść z komnaty, dopóki nie zatrzymały go słowa Dobrego Pomarańczowego. – Ale widziałem ją. – To prawda, że przegnała trolla? – Podobno. Akurat przy tym mnie nie było, ale tak szczerze, to całkowicie go rozumiem. Nie każdy ma tyle nerw, by przebywać w towarzystwie zombie. Fanowski spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy ten w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w niego z niewielkim uśmiechem. – Czekaj, czyli uważasz, że Paulina jest martwa, ale żywa jednocześnie? – No tak, to raczej oczywiste. Jak na razie nikt mi nie wierzy, ale tylko czekam, aż odpadnie jej jakaś kończyna i zlecą się muchy. Mówię ci, wydarzy się to prędzej, czy później. – Jesteś obrzydliwy. Lecz się. Następnie wyszedł. Ahus przez krótki czas wpatrywał się w drzwi, po czym wrócił do wcześniejszych rozmyślań. Zastanawiał się jak Paulina została zombie. Owy temat wydał mu się niesamowicie fascynujący, a szczególnie interesowało go to, czy stała za tym jakaś wyższa siła. Bóg, mag, albo elf. Cokolwiek. Ale co? Sięgnął pamięcią do chwil, gdy Paulina leżała umierająca. Osobą, która odpowiadała za jej leczenie była Aleksandra, która w końcu powiedziała mu, że pała się magią. To nie mógł być przypadek. Franciszka weszła do komnaty Oleny. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nikogo tam nie było, nawet sług. W każdym innym przypadku po prostu wyszłaby, lecz tym razem było inaczej. Prowadziła śledztwo, a jej babcia, chcąc nie chcąc, była w centrum zainteresowania. Królewna spojrzała na Jonasza. Prosiak zachrumkał, co blondynka odebrała jako zachęta do działania. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie idzie, podeszła do szuflady, by następnie pociągnąć, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu, okazała się być zamknięta na klucz. Zanim jednak zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. – Co ty tu robisz? Blondynka gwałtownie odwróciła się. Przed nią stała Olena, która przyglądała się wnuczce z niedowierzaniem. – Czemu zamknęłaś to na klucz? – Co cię to interesuje? Franciszka często była świadkiem jej złości, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie była ona kierowana do niej. Choć w pewien sposób ją to zabolało, tak jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jej ciekawość wobec zawartości szuflady. – Nic. Nie interesuje mnie to – skłamała, obserwując dalszą reakcję krewnej. – Tak po prostu przyszłam, a ciebie nie było, więc chciałam się czym zająć. Nie sądziłam, że masz tam jakieś ważne sekrety. Królowa popatrzyła przez chwilę na wnuczkę, po czym wyciągnęła spod ubrań wisiorek, którego wcześniej Franciszka nigdy nie zauważyła. Jak się okazało, Olena pod suknią nosiła niewielki krzyżyk prawosławny oraz kluczyk. – To nie jest tajemnica wagi państwowej, jeżeli o tym pomyślałaś – odparła już spokojniej, jednak na jej twarzy wciąż malowała się irytacja. – Plan zamordowania Pauliny także – to mówiąc, odpięła kluczyk. – Jeżeli chcesz, sprawdź. Franciszka przyjrzała się przedmiotowi. Po raz pierwszy odczuwała wobec Oleny nieufność, co ta najwyraźniej wyczuła. Poirytowana takim przebiegiem rzeczy, podeszła szybkim krokiem do szuflady, by następnie otworzyć ją. – Zobacz sama. W środku okazały się być listy. Zaskoczona królewna wzięła jedną z kopert w dłonie. Nadawcą była Sachveja Rycarowa, a odbiorcą, jak łatwo się domyśleć, Olena. Data wskazywała, iż wiadomość wysłana była dobre trzydzieści lat temu. – Kim jest Sachveja? – Moją matką. Franciszka spojrzała na pozostałe koperty. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nadawcy powtarzali się. Poza Sachveją, można było zauważyć nazwisko Mariny Rycarówny oraz Vladimira Rycara. – Chyba zaczyna się we mnie budzić paranoja – stwierdziła blondynka, nie odrywając wzroku od koperty. – Czyżby? – Czytałam kroniki. Taty, dziadka i twoją. Olena uniosła brew. Franciszka spojrzała w końcu na nią, dostrzegając, że temat nie tylko ją zainteresował, ale i w pewnym stopniu zaniepokoił. – Od kiedy interesuje cię historia Fandomu? – Jakoś tak. To prawda co w nich piszą? – Jeżeli mówisz o mojej kronice, to musisz wiedzieć, że zaczęła być spisywana dopiero trzy lata po rozpoczęciu mojej regencji. – Więc skąd wzięli wcześniejsze informacje? – To przekazy ustne. To, co ludzie zapamiętali i co trzymało się jakieś logiki zostało tam wpisane. Czasem fakty mogą być błędne. – Królewna odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by jej babcia mogła być mordercą, dlatego też owe wytłumaczenie wydało jej się być wysoce prawdopodobne, jak nie pewne. – A co konkretnie cię zaniepokoiło? – Pierwszy rozdział. Podobno spaliłaś swoich konkurentów do tronu wraz z ich rodzinami. Olena roześmiała się, co tym bardziej utwierdziło Franciszkę w przekonaniu, że kronikarzy poniosła fantazja. – Autorzy wyjątkowo spłycili tę historię. Wcale nie spaliłam ich wszystkich na wieczerzy. Spaliłam tylko samych konkurentów. Niektóre ich matki żyją do dziś. W żałobie co prawda, ale żyją. Franciszka przełknęła ślinę. Biorąc to pod uwagę, krzyżyk który Olena nosiła przy sercu wydawał się wręcz ironiczny. – Dlaczego? Przecież to nieludzkie. Królowa uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. – Fandom był swego czasu jeszcze bardziej nieludzki. Gdy wejdziesz między wrony, musisz krakać tak jak one. – Nie masz wyrzutów sumienia? Otworzyła usta, lecz za wnuczką ujrzała czternastoletnią wersję siebie — postać, którą tak kochało przybierać jej sumienie. Młoda blondynka uniosła znacząco brwi, co Olena starała się ignorować. – Królowa nie może mieć wyrzutów sumienia. A jeżeli już, to nie powinna ich słuchać. Przetrwa najsilniejszy. Tak mówią. Z resztą, twój dziadek, w sensie mój mąż, nie był wcale lepszy. Spośród wszystkich braci był drugi najmłodszy. – Jak zdobył koronę? – Podobno czytałaś jego kronikę. – Tylko rozdział ze śmiercią. Chcesz powiedzieć, że zamordował wszystkich starszych braci? – I młodszego tak na wszelki wypadek. I nikt się tym nie przejął, bo wtedy, z resztą, teraz też nie jest to specjalnie szokujące. Jego matka, choć z pewnością cierpiała, nie wyrzekła się go, tylko pełniła rolę królowej matki. Powinnaś jednak przeczytać wszystkie rozdziały, nie przystoi ci nie znać historii swojej rodziny. – Może przy okazji. Franciszka była w szoku. Zdała sobie sprawę, że przyszła na świat w rodzinie morderców, gdzie każdy może mieć coś na sumieniu. Sama nie wiedziała, czy chciała poznać wszystkie szczegóły, lecz szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zaśnie spokojnie bez tej wiedzy. Mimo to, Olena obudziła w niej ciekawość. Królewna w końcu zainteresowała się szczegółami życia Fanowskich, w końcu rozumiejąc, czemu Joannę od zawsze to fascynowało. – Skoro już tu jestem – to mówiąc, usiadła na łożu babci, spoglądając na nią z niewielkim uśmiechem. – To opowiedz mi coś ciekawego. – W sensie? Obraz umierającego Ludolfa nagle przebiegł jej przed oczami, lecz mimo to, zachowała kamienny wyraz twarzy, dając wrażenie, jakby nic się nie stało. – Nie wiem, sporo ludzi lubi słuchać o tym jak to ich przodkowie się poznawali. Kiedy ty zakochałaś się w dziadku? – Nigdy. Twój dziadek był brzydki, gruby i stary. Przynajmniej w momencie, gdy go poznałam. A poza tym, to wiecznie śmierdziało od niego winem, a jego poziom inteligencji równał się zeru. Doprawdy nie mam pojęcia jak udało mu się zostać królem. – Potrafisz zabić w ludziach zainteresowanie historią – Olena wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. – Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś prawosławna. – Bo oficjalnie nie jestem. W chwili ślubu mnie przepisali na katolicyzm, ale nieszczególnie mi się to uśmiechało, więc zostałam przy swoim. Franciszka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Jeżeli go nie kochałaś, to nie miałaś oporów przed zabiciem go? Olena spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. Królewna nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać, lecz była zbyt ciekawa i zdeterminowana, by się poddać. Mimo, że mogła mieć już pewność, iż jej babcia zabiła swoich rywali, tak nic nie równało się zamordowaniu męża. Przez sprawę z Feliksem, na moment zapomniała, że jej wątpliwości rozpoczęły się od okoliczności zgonu Ludolfa. Oddech królowej przyspieszył, a jej dłonie zadrżały. Nie umknęło to uwadze Franciszki, lecz nie skomentowała tego. – Nie jestem mordercą – powiedziała w końcu Olena. – Poza tym, skąd przychodzą ci do głowy takie rzeczy? Nie zabiłam nikogo, kto by na to nie zasłużył. – To nie jest jednoznaczna odpowiedź. – Wystarczająca. Franciszka zdała sobie sprawę, że wiele się nie dowie. Zawiedziona podniosła się, wychodząc. Nie mniej, obiecała sobie, że nie zakończy na tym swoich poszukiwań. Aleksandra i Agata były już w pałacu. Podczas gdy lichwiarka szła prosto do sali tronowej, wiedźmę zatrzymał zmierzający ku nim Ahus. Książę oparł dłonie o kolana, starając się złapać oddech. Hyrrokin przyglądała mu się z zaniepokojeniem, zdając sobie sprawę ze słabej kondycji jej przyjaciela. – Może przynieść ci wodę? – Zapytała. Książę pokręcił głową, by po chwili wyprostować się. – Musisz mi powiedzieć jak to zrobiłaś! – Jak zrobiłam co? – No wiesz co! Jak zrobiłaś z Pauliny zombie? Aleksandra rozejrzała się. Służące patrzyły na nich z zainteresowaniem, co zdawało się umknąć uwadze Ahusa. Kobieta, nie zauważając, że Agata poszła dalej bez niej, złapała księcia za ramię, odchodząc z nim w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Nienawidziła czuć na sobie spojrzeć gapiów. – O czym ty mówisz? Paulina nie jest zombie, po prostu wyzdrowiała. – Jasne – to powiedziawszy mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Ale spoko, nikt nas nie słyszy, możesz mi powiedzieć. O i czy utrwaliłaś jej zwłoki żeby się nie rozpadały? Bo nie chciałbym żeby jej gnijąca ręka wpadła mi któregoś dnia do zupy. – Ona żyje, kretynie. Cudem, ale żyje. Uśmiech momentalnie zrzedł z twarzy Ahusa. Założył ręce na biodra, podczas gdy Aleksandra zastanawiała się, czy nie cierpi on na chorobę psychiczną. – Masz mnie za głupca? Dobra, skoro tak, opowiedz mi jak ją uzdrowiłaś. Może uwierzę. – Skoro chcesz, ale błagam, nie śmiej się. Joanna otworzyła szeroko usta, przyglądając się sercu stolicy. Teraz, gdy mogła skupić się na zwiedzaniu, miasto wydało jej się być piękne w swej prostocie. I choć kochała metropolie na miarę Sarowa, tak Meydon obudził w niej zupełnie inny rodzaj zafascynowania. Sebastian z kolei pozostawał tak samo sceptyczny, jak na początku. – Patrz! – Zawołała w stronę Juliana, stając przy jednym z pomników. – To jest król Lenin! Urodził się na Wyspie Jak Kontynent i zaniósł tam edukację! To było jeszcze za czasów, gdy te trzy wyspy były jednością, a ten pomnik wciąż tu stoi. Czyż to nie wspaniałe? Julian spojrzał na na rzeźbę bez większych emocji. Owszem, była ładna, ale nie budziła w nim takiego zachwytu, jak w Joannie. Ta, nie zważając na to, szła dalej. – O, a tu jest kolejny pomnik Lenina! Jak ja je kocham! Myślicie, że ktoś mi namaluje jego portret za darmo? Chciałabym go powiesić w komnacie, by się do niego modlić. Sebastian jedynie wywrócił oczami, by następnie rozejrzeć się za czymś ciekawym. Niestety, Biała Ziemia nie oferowała mu nic, co mogłoby go zainteresować. – Może chodźmy lepiej posiedzieć przy portach i poczekać na statek żeby nie przegapić? – Po prostu nie chce ci się chodzić, mam rację? – Nie ukrywam, bolą mnie nogi. Joanna uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. Prawdę mówiąc, ona również chętnie by usiadła, lecz nie mogła przegapić zwiedzenia Maydonu. Spojrzała na Juliana, który nie wydawał się być ani za, ani przeciwko, także mogła spokojnie podpiąć go pod swojego zwolennika. Zanim jednak zdążyła się odezwać, całą trójkę doszły odgłosy muzyki. Spartakus pobladł, zauważywszy zafascynowanie malujące się na twarzy Fanowskiej. – Nie, błagam – wydusił. – Tylko nie muzyka propagandowa. – Jaka muzyka? – Wtrącił Julian. – Propagandowa. Musimy stąd szybko uciekać, inaczej Joanna złapie fazę i nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy. Gdy miał zamiar odciągnąć królewnę, zauważył, że już jej nie było. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się ją znaleźć wśród tłumu. Szatynka przedzierała się, zmierzając do sporej wielkości budynku z którego dochodziły owe dźwięki. Krzyżak westchnął ciężko, by następnie zwrócić się do Juliana. – To wpadliśmy. Królewna biegła niczym zahipnotyzowana, jednak w porę zatrzymał ją inny, choć cichszy, tak bardziej przykuwający uwagę odgłos. Jej towarzysze również zatrzymali się w półkroku, odwracając się za siebie. – Nasz statek! – Zawołała, dostrzegając jak w oddali ich pojazd szykuje się do opuszczenia portu. – Niemożliwe – odparł Spartakus. – Przecież mieli odpłynąć dopiero o zachodzie słońca! Cała trójka czym prędzej poderwała się do biegu, lecz rycerz szybko ich wyprzedził. Jak się okazało, kondycja rudowłosego była tak samo słaba, jak Joanny, gdyż obaj złapali kolkę jeszcze zanim Sebastian zdążył się na dobre rozpędzić. "Nie wierzę, że to robię" — pomyślał, wyciągając ku nim dłonie. – Złapcie mnie za ręce! – Zawołał, po czym zwrócił się do samego Juliana. – Tak, ty też, ale to nie ma żadnych homo podtekstów, nie myśl sobie! Joanna czuła się, jakby kości miały się jej oderwać od stawów, lecz mimo to, nie puszczała ręki Sebastiana. Gdy byli prawie na miejscu, statek powoli odpływał. – Nie ma szans! – Krzyknął Julian. – Szansa stracona! – Nie zostanę na tej wyspie do końca życia! – Gdy znaleźli się przy brzegu, a statek był nieco oddalony, Sebastian wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami, odbił się od ziemi, by skoczyć prosto na pokład. – ZA FANDOM! Cel był niesamowicie blisko. Wszystko wydawało się rozgrywać w zwolnionym tempie, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że skok się nie uda. I gdy już prawie dotknęli stopami pojazdu, ostatecznie wpadli do wody. Sebastian pierwszy wynurzył się. Po chwili za jego prawe ramię złapała Joanna, starając się jednocześnie złapać wdech, a za drugie Julian. Spartakus spojrzał na niego z pożałowaniem, podczas gdy ten wypluł wodę. – Serio? – Zapytał z wyrzutem krzyżak. – Nie umiesz pływać? Ją to nawet rozumiem, ale ty? Całe życie na wodzie? – Jakoś tak nie miałem okazji się zanurzyć w czymś głębszym niż miska. Jak szatynowi nie przeszkadzał fakt, gdy królewna go obejmowała, by nie opaść na dno, tak gdy to samo robił Julian, czuł się nieco niezręcznie, czego nie omieszkał pokazać. – Mógłbyś się jednak ode mnie odkleić. Nie chcę zabrzmieć niemiło, ale wolałbym żebyś się utopił, niż gdyby ktoś miał nas uznać za parę. – Spoko, nigdy bym na ciebie nie poleciał. Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, statek wrócił, zatrzymując się prosto przed nimi. Z jego powierzchni spoglądał na nich wcześniej poznany marynarz, a na jego twarzy gościł pełen podziwu uśmiech. – No, no, no, podziwiam determinację. "Też byś był zdeterminowany, gdybyś utknął na jakimś zadupiu z fanatyczką propagandy i psychopatą, durny dziadu" — cisnęło się Sebastianowi na usta, lecz w ostatniej chwili przygryzł język. Po chwili mężczyzna spuścił sznurowaną drabinkę. Rycerz spojrzał na nią z wyraźną ulgą, podczas gdy Julian pozostawał bardziej nieufny. – Pamiętacie co ostatnio się stało, gdy ktoś ze statku rzucił nam taką drabinkę? Źle było i dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy wrócić na bezpieczny stały ląd i... – Wdrapuj się ino teraz, albo sam cię tam wrzucę – rzucił wyraźnie poirytowany Sebastian. Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, lecz nie chcąc się kłócić, a przede wszystkim woląc uniknąć pozostawienia go samego w wodzie, wspiął się na górę. – Wiesz co, jesteś wyjątkowo nietaktowny – powiedziała Joanna, idąc za Julianem. – Boże, za co? – Zapytał cicho Sebastian, gdy Fanowska była już na górze. Julian gotów był bić się o wolność, lecz szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Przebywający na łódce pasażerowie prawie w niczym nie przypominali piratów, a jedynie niektórzy z nich mieli spore zarosty. Poza tym, na pokładzie nie śmierdziało rumem, co wyjątkowo mu się spodobało. Po chwili stanęli przy nim Joanna i Sebastian. Marynarz pokręcił z uśmiechem głową. – Macie szczęście, bo nie jesteście jedynymi pasażerami na gapę – to mówiąc, wskazał na idącą w stroję kajuty staruszkę. – Uważajcie na nią, jest szurnięta. Twierdzi, że jest wiedźmą, ale ja tam uważam ją za starą naciągaczkę. No nic, – przyklasnął – jak zgłodniejecie, to nie mój problem, a jak będziecie musieli iść za potrzebą, to róbcie do oceanu i udawajcie, że nie nikt nie patrzy. Po tych słowach odszedł. Joanna uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, na co Sebastian, wyczuwszy co chodzi jej po głowie, szybko wtrącił swoje dwa grosze. – Nie, nie, nie. To jest tragiczny pomysł. Jestem pewny, że skończy się tragicznie. – O czym mówisz? – Zapytała zdziwiona królewna, lecz jej wyraz twarzy ani trochę się nie zmienił. – Wiesz o czym. Wróżenie to ciężki grzech, a palce miesza w tym Szatan. Nigdy nie wiadomo w co się pakujesz bawiąc się w takie rzeczy. – Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam. – Serio? – Serio. Odetchnął z ulgą. Tymczasem Fanowska mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Juliana, dając mu tym samym znak, że tej nocy dowiedzą się czegoś o swojej przyszłości. Kategoria:Odcinki